


I'll Save You

by AlpacaSoon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Guilt, Pain, Spoilers, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Reset?…Yes





	I'll Save You

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS AHEAD!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED RAY'S ROUTE.

_Where am I…?_

 

When she opens her eyes, she is confused for a moment. Memories of fleeting touches and a sickeningly sweet taste rush through her head before she closes her eyes and everything goes away.

 

Oh, that’s right. She came to this apartment, formerly owned by a person named Rika, and was helping a group called the RFA host a party…

 

Her phone ringing startles her, and she hurriedly picks it up.

 

“H - Hello?”

 

“Good morning, dear lady! How do you fare this morning?”

 

“Oh, it’s you, S-...” For reason, his name eludes her. A word comes to mind, and she snatches fleetingly at it before it fades away.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Ah, it’s nothing. Good morning, Seven.”

 

The morning passes without incident. She answers phone calls and participates in chatrooms, speaking easily to all the members. For some reason, something feels _missing_ , and a headache pounds at the back of her head. Finally, around early afternoon, she takes a drink of water, trying to soothe it. As she slowly sips it, she scrolls through old chatrooms and…

 

_Hello?_

 

_I’d be so happy if you could help me._

 

_Thank you so much!_

 

The glass of water shatters on the ground, and her phone clatters next to it. She backs away from the mess, breathing ragged, holding her head.

 

_Here. take this medicine._

 

_I’m so sorry…_

 

She hears screaming, then realizes it’s coming from her, tearing her throat raw. She kneels on the ground, pressing her head against the cool tile, screams of pain and ugly sobs escaping her.

 

_No!_

 

_It wasn’t supposed to be like this!_

 

_I was supposed to save you!_

 

_Where_

 

_Did_

 

_I_

 

_Go_

 

_WRONG!?_

 

Chatrooms open and close on her phone. Calls come and go. Once in a while, her phone lights up with an email notification. But she ignores all of them, huddling on the ground and drowning herself in memories.

 

_Fleeting touches and earnest eyes. Soft smiles and asking her if she’d eaten yet._

 

_Shadowed eyes and shaking hands. A plea to stay. Chapped lips and a promise to stay._

 

_Angry eyes and hands bracketing her throat. Bruising palms and the feel of teeth against her throat. A mocking laugh._

 

_The taste of the elixir forced upon her. The numbing feel of sleep medicine. The salty brush of tears._

 

She gasps, feeling wet tears against her wrists as she presses her hands to her eyes. _Where had she gone wrong?_ The feeling of guilt won’t leave.

 

_I left him behind. I failed. I promised to save him, and I failed. Why? What did I have to change?_

 

_...I know. I was scared. I left him alone. I left him to battle his demons alone and didn’t speak to him enough. I didn’t try hard enough to bridge the gap between us._

 

Shaking, she picks up her phone, never minding the shards of the broken glass digging into her hands. New notifications greet her, but she ignores them to gently tap the hourglass in the corner.

 

_Reset?_

 

_…_

 

_Yes_

 

_I’ll save you._

**Author's Note:**

> Mystic Messenger? More like Mystic MESS-WITH-MY-HEART.
> 
> GUESS WHO GOT RAY/SAERAN'S BAD RELATIONSHIP ENDING 2.
> 
> Urgh, my poor heart T_T. This is the first time I got a bad ending... On accident? Idk, I didn't do it purposely. AH, I FEEL SO GUILTY. I LEFT MY POOR BABY BEHIND.
> 
> I'M SO SORRY. I'LL FIX IT. I'LL START A NEW ROUTE AND I PROMISE I'LL GET YOUR GOOD ENDING. WAIT FOR ME.
> 
> Ahem, yeah. What to do when you're sad/guilty over MysMe? Write fanfiction of course! Or... Maybe that's just me. But I wanted some way to take the edge of the guilt and pain off. It's pretty short, but I tried to convey my emotions... I think my writing tends to shift between super feelsy and weirdly... Humorous?
> 
> IDK?
> 
> I should probably stop babbling now. Um, if you liked it, don't forget to leave kudos/comments! Thank you!


End file.
